


To A Puddle I Fall.

by Nicolasgrimshaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, American Louis, English harry, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, High School, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis, implied bottom harry, implied top Louis, technially friends to lovers???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolasgrimshaw/pseuds/Nicolasgrimshaw
Summary: Harry has a reputation for being the most intimidating, hardass biology teacher at Woodward High School. The only one to make him melt is his colleague and best friend, Louis Tomlinson, the choir teacher.And with the whole school rooting for them to get together, it’s just a matter of who will crack first and ask the other one out.





	To A Puddle I Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> “I do not exist to impress the world. I exist to live my life in a way that will make me happy.”

Harry walked into his classroom, placing a stack of papers on the podium at the front of the room. In front of him were his first period students on their first day of class all chipper and eager to learn. Well, not exactly. They were all either talking to friends or just looking down at their phones with fatigue in their eyes. 

"Put your phones away before I confiscate them and give them to the main office." He exclaimed in a loud and stern tone. Everyone gaped up at him, unsure if he was being serious or not. "I'm not kidding. The bell rang, that's your signal to put them away. Any phone I see out in the middle of the class that I haven't given explicit permission to be out will be taken away." Everyone shuffled their phones away. 

"They can't even just be sitting on our desks?" A student asked. Harry shook his head. 

"No. I want them off and in your backpacks." He retorted. He picked up the stack of papers from the podium and walked over to the first row of desks. "Here is your syllabus." He announced handing six sheets to the person in the first desk before moving on to the next row of desks. "Now, you're seniors in high school so I'm not going to stand here for fifteen minutes to explain what you should be able to read and comprehend yourself. If you have a question then refer to your syllabus. If you aren't able to find your answer in the syllabus then you can ask me." 

"Where are you from?" A student asked as they raised their hand. 

"Holmes Chapel." He deadpanned. 

"What brought you to the states?" 

"This isn't a personal Q and A." He replied unamused. "So take out your notebooks and textbooks, we'll start chapter 1." He went over to his desk and picked up the remote for the smart board to turn it on. He went to his laptop and hooked it up then brought up the PowerPoint. 

He went back over to the podium. There was a knock on the door before it was opening up and Louis Tomlinson poked his head inside. Harry looked over before immediately melting into a smile of fondness and warmth. 

"Hey, Harry, I was late today and I totally forgot my keys so now I have 50 kids standing in the hallway and I can't get the door open. Do you happen to have a key for the door?" Harry grinned, nodding. He was so whipped for Louis. Louis could ask him to drive all the way to his home to get his keys and Harry would do it without hesitation. 

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I've got a key that should open it. I can open it for you." He walked over to his desk and picked up his keys. He walked over to the door, which Louis opened up for him. He took a step outside before turning around and leaning back into the room. "Start reading chapter 1, if I come back and I see a single person on their phone it's getting confiscated and I'll give you guys a quiz. Don't doubt me." He turned and stepped out of the room. 

"So how's the first day going?" Louis asked teasingly as they started down the hall. Harry scoffed a laugh. He and Louis had been best friends ever since Harry had moved to Applegrove and started working at the local high school. It was the best four years of his life—best four years of both their lives. But it was also four years of not having the courage to ask the other out. They even knew each other were part of the LGBT, but feared their friendship was too much to bet. 

"Pretty sure they're already petrified."

"You are the scariest teacher." Louis teased. Harry smiled down at him. 

"I'm not scary!" Harry exclaimed making Louis laugh. "I'm just...I just don't take shit from kids who think they rule the school. They're too invested in their phones these days, they don't appreciate a good book or expanding their horizons!"

"Harry, they're high school kids. All they care about is graduating and leaving this shit hole." Louis said with a laugh. 

"Well I want to change that." 

"You might need a softer approach." He teased. Harry looked down at him, smiling as they maneuvered through the common area and over to the band and choir hallway. And sure enough there was a crowd of students standing outside the choir door on their phones or talking with friends. They pushed through to the door before Harry took out his key and unlocked the door. "Oh my God, thank you. You are a life saver." Louis exclaimed squeezing Harry's arm happily. 

"You don't have to thank me, it was my pleasure." They pulled open the double doors and the students started filing in. Louis looked up at Harry, smiling. "When's your lunch?" 

"Fourth period."

"Shit, mines fifth." Harry said sullenly. "Well wait, I have my prep fourth if you want to have lunch in my classroom." Louis smiled, nodding. 

"See you then." They both smiled before turning and walking separate ways. When Harry got back to his class he was surprised to find that not one student that their phone out. No one had also started chapter 1, but it was a start. 

"When are you and Mr. Tomlinson just going to date already?" A girl asked with a smirk. 

"When are you going to get accepted into Harvard?" He asked and she just looked back at him in confusion. "Never, so drop it." He deadpanned making some students chuckle softly. 

The first half the day went well. At 11:55, Harry ventured to the cafeteria and got a tray of breaded cheese-sticks along with some steamed green beans. He brought his tray back to his room and settled down at his desk. He waited in anticipation for Louis to walk through the door. It was disgusting how much Louis just made him melt. Literally disgusting. Here he was one the most intimidating and hard-assed teachers and Louis just made him break that demeanor and reduced him to a puddle of smiles and butterflies. And all the students noticed. They noticed the way they acted around each other. One year there had even been a petition going around for them to go on a date. 

Harry wanted to ask Louis out. He wanted to ask him out so bad, but a fear of rejection and ruining their friendship stopped him from doing that. There's no way he could jeopardize their friendship, he couldn't put that on the line; it was too risky. 

At 12:05 Louis knocked on the door before popping his head in. Harry immediately perked up with a smile, and watched Louis as he walked across the front of the room to Harry's desk. He placed his tray down then pulled over an extra chair against the wall, sitting himself down. 

"Cheesy breadsticks was the perfect way to kick off the new year. I️ could literally eat a million of these and not get sick of them." Louis stated as he tore apart his two breadsticks. 

"Nothing beats the quesadilla pizza, though. That's the best. Hands down." 

"You're wrong, Harold. These cheesy breadsticks beat your quesadilla pizza by far. Like, it isn't even a question." Harry just smiled at him. His heart was racing and his palms were clammy. That's how he usually got around Louis. 

"How was the first half of your day?" He asked him sweetly. 

"Pretty good, I'm really excited for this year. I can feel that it's going to be a good one. Maybe you could even help me pick some of the songs for the fall show in November." 

"I would love that." Harry replied. He scooped up some green beans with his fork and fed it into his mouth. "You should have one of the choirs sing Good Night, Dear Heart. I love that song." Louis laughed softly. 

"You picked that out for the concert choir last year." He said through his laughter, making Harry smile.

"Then I'm picking it again, but for the freshmen choir." He declared with a grin. 

"Okay." Louis felt his heart flutter. There was no way he could say no to Harry. Absolutely no way. "I'll still need help picking out other songs, though." He was always looking for an excuse to spend time with Harry. Always. 

"I'm the man for the job." Louis laughed. 

"And how has your first day been?" 

"Pretty good. I'm almost certain all my students so far are scared of me, except for a few smart asses, and I'm looking forward to my later classes." 

"Going to dissect any animals this year?" 

"Just the usual frogs and rats." Louis practically wretched. 

"I don't know how you do that." He said shaking his head. "I literally don't. That's so gross. In the seventh grade, when we had to dissect just a measly little earth worm, I had an anxiety attack and ended up having to write a 3 page report on earth worms instead. It was horrible." 

"It's normal biology that teaches the kids about different anatomy and biological processes. What's so gross about that?" 

"Um, the fact that you're cutting into frogs and rats! That's disgusting!" Louis exclaimed, eliciting a small laugh from Harry. 

"To each their own." Louis laughed, rolling his eyes at him. 

"To each their disgusting own." He said under his breath. Harry just smiled at him. He glanced back down at his tray and picked up a cheesy breadstick, tearing it in half. 

"You wanker." He said through soft laughter. 

"Wanker? Sorry sweetheart, this is America and we speak American." Louis teased him. Harry looked up at him before breaking out into laughter. Louis laughed with him before he sighed contently. "I'm just kidding." He added once their laughter had subsided. 

"I know you are." Harry replied fondly. Louis glanced around the classroom curiously before turning back to Harry. 

"Where do you keep the rats?" He asked him softly. 

"In a tub full of formaldehyde in your office." Louis gasped in feign shock. 

"You don't." Harry just gave him a smug look before shrugging. 

"Next time your in your office, don't check the closet." Louis laughed softly. He felt so happy talking and joking around with Harry. 

"Jokes on you, I don't have a closet in my office." 

"Oh yeah? Well jokes on you because I'm going to put a rat right on your desk, right on your sheet music. You won't be able to do shit." Louis nodded in agreement. 

"You're right. I’d probably scream so fucking loud." Harry laughed infectiously, making Louis smile. "I seriously don't know how you pick up dead rats." 

"I ever tell you about the time two of my students found baby rats in the rat they were dissecting? They just thought it was really fat, turns out it was pregnant." 

"Oh no, that's awful." 

"It's not awful, it's cool. I saved them in a jar, do you want to see them?" Louis shook his head vigorously, making Harry chuckle. 

"Don't you fucking dare bring out that jar. I will literally probably throw up. I'm not kidding!" Harry held up his hands defensively, nodding his head. 

"Fine, fine." He chuckled to himself, picking up his other cheesy breadstick. "You're no fun." 

"There's nothing fun about dead baby rats in a jar." Louis retorted. 

"To each their disgusting own." Louis just smiled at Harry before laughing loudly, making Harry smile in return. "I love your laugh." Harry turned red, because he wasn't even sure if he had meant to say that out loud, it just tumbled out of his mouth. Louis looked at him fondly, sure for a second he was beginning to blush. 

"I love your laugh too. It's like music for the ears, and I know a lot about music." 

"Well, aren't you sweet." Harry smiled down at his desk shyly, feeling hot in the face. God, he was blushing so hard. 

"Oh, okay Mr. Sappy Pants, you said it first." 

"But I didn't say it was music for the ears, even though it is."

"Yeah, keep on talking, ya sap." Harry just laughed, feeling warm, and content, and totally in love with Louis. He couldn't even deny it. He simply couldn't! 

At the end of their lunch, they gathered up their plastic trays and left Harry's classroom to return them to the cafeteria. They passed a couple students down the hall. Some were walking to classes, and others sat against the wall with friends or loitered in groups. 

"Make way, it's the Tomlinson's." Harry heard someone exclaim as they were passing by. Harry stopped in his tracks, prompting Louis to pause, then turned and waltzed up to the boy standing with his friends, who was watching him fearfully. 

"What's my last name?" He asked him slowly. The boy gulped. 

"S-Styles. It was just a joke cause everyone always says how you two should date-"

"And don't you think if that were case we would be dating by now?" He added. "Just because we're both part of the LGBT and friends doesn't mean we should date. Wouldn't it irritate you if you constantly had people telling you you should date every female friend you have?" 

"I'm sorry, I won't say that ever again." The boy said hastily. 

"Good." Harry turned and continued walking towards the commons. Louis strolled along beside him, his palms sweaty and clammy. "Wow, it's the first day of what, my 4th year here? And kids are still making jokes about us dating?" 

"They're persistent." Louis joked half-heartedly. Harry nodded. 

"They really are. Remember that petition?" Louis started laughing. 

"Oh my god, that petition. I was asked to sign it!" 

"And did you?" Harry teased. They walked around the tables and made their way to the tray return. 

"Oh, of course, I signed it five times." Harry tried to stifle his laughter. They stacked their plates on the tray return then faced each other. "Alas, I must bid you adieu, my good sir." Harry smiled down at him, thinking this would be the perfect time to actually ask Louis out, but when he opened his mouth he choked, and just swallowed thickly. 

"I'll see you later, don't work too hard standing there and waving a stick around." He teased. Louis slugged him in the arm, rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up, that's band. I don't wave a stick around. It's called a baton, by the way. You have fun standing there and pointing at a PowerPoint slide." Harry chuckled. 

"Hey, I put my blood, sweat, and tears into those PowerPoint slides." 

"Okay, that's kind of gross." Harry laughed, making Louis grin. "Have a good rest of your day."

"You too." They both smiled contently, both of them probably blushing as well, before parting paths as they went back to their respective classrooms, warm hearts and all. 

-

2 weeks had gone by and it still felt like the first day of school. It was Harry's prep, Louis' lunch, and they were sat in their usual spots at Harry's desk eating from their foam trays. It was teriyaki chicken day. One of Harry's favorites. 

"The choir is coming together well. Just wait until you hear Good Night, Dear Heart. They're going to blow you away." 

"Well I'm not surprised considering their director they have is so talented." Harry removed mixing together his chicken and rice. Louis looked up at him fondly, touched. 

"Thank you." He said contently. He could practically kiss Harry right now. 

"No need to thank me for speaking the truth." Louis smiled shyly, looking down at his tray bashfully. Harry smiled at him as well, his heart full of love and emotion. 

"You're being awfully sweet today." Harry nodded, swallowing thickly. He felt like he should be pulling on his collar, it was so tight. 

"I know...," Louis looked up at him, curious about what he was about to say. Harry, who was completely red in the face and clamming up, took a deep breath. "I know...okay, I know we, like...we told the students we weren't dating, but...would you...maybe like to go out to dinner with me? On, like, an official date?" A large grin spread across Louis' face, ear to ear. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Harry, it's about time." Louis said making him laugh. Harry smiled shyly, his cheeks tinted red. He felt like he could breathe again. "I would love to go out with you." Harry rose his eyebrow at him. 

"It's about time? You could've asked me out; why was it up to me?" Louis just gave him a coy smile before forcing a soft laugh. Harry waited for his response. 

"Well, you had told that student that if we wanted to date then we would be by now. Plus, Harry, your reputation lives up to its name, you're very intimidating."

"If anything I would've thought you'd be one of the few who didn't find me intimidating!" Harry exclaimed, but with a smile. 

"I don't! I just...I felt intimidated to ask you out. I thought you didn't feel the same way, I thought you'd shoot me down; and I didn't want to ruin our friendship!" Harry smiled at him sweetly. 

"I can't believe you find me intimidating, I literally melt into a puddle whenever I'm around you. A literal puddle. I get butterflies, and bees, the whole lot." 

"I know, you're just so headstrong and straightforward about everything. There's no beating around the bush. You take the bull by the horns on everything." 

"Well yeah, I don't just exist to impress the world, or anyone here. I...I exist to live life in a way that will make me happy." Harry said. 

"And it makes you happy having kids and people fear you?" Louis teased. 

"If that's how it has to be, then yes. I take no shit from anyone. When I first started teaching the students walked all over me, I was a pushover, and the students were just total shits. I left work everyday feeling as if I hadn't made any difference in anyone lives, or felt good about myself. So I decided to change that. Now I leave work every day happy and satisfied with myself. And sure, the students might say they hate me or are scared of me, but I don't give a shit about how they feel about me. All I care about it expanding their horizons and preparing them for when they leave." 

"I feel like you're looking a little bit too into it. You know, kids aren't going to credit their preparedness for the future to their high school teachers-"

"You know, I tend to get emails from graduated students thanking me for...different things I've done that have helped them even after high school, and quite a few even visit during the school day-" 

"I get students who do that too-"

"And doesn't it make you feel good?" Harry interrupted. Louis smiled, nodding. "That didn't start happening until after I stopped being a cushy pushover." Harry grinned, showing off his perfectly white smile. 

"I never thought you were a pushover."

"I was a total pushover. That's just why you never noticed me." He teased, and Louis scoffed. 

"Are you kidding? I was infatuated with you the moment I heard there was a new teacher from England coming to teach here." 

"Oh really? You weren't immediately turned off, thinking I'd be some ugly bloke with horrid teeth and an accent thicker than molasses?" 

"Your accent has gotten pretty watered down. You sound more American each year." 

"Well that's rubbish. I don't sound American." Louis smiled, nodding. 

"You do."

"Take it back."

"American Harry, what's your favorite Fourth of July tradition?" Louis teased with a grin. 

"I will take a firecracker and shove it up your ass then light it." Harry retorted, a smile on his face as he tried to stifle his laughter. 

"Sounds kinky, I'm in." Harry broke, his eyes squinting together and his nose scrunching as he laughed heartily. Louis laughed with him softly. "So, where are we going to dinner and when?"

"That is a very good question, I hadn't really gotten that far yet." Louis chuckled in amusement. "How does Saturday at 7 sound? At The Ledbury?" 

"How about 6? I've been waiting 4 years for this, I'm eager. If I have to wait until 7 I'll combust." Harry grinned at him. "How about lunch?" He joked. 

"Ooh, two dates in one day? Has that ever been done?" 

"We could be the first." 

"I have a previous engagement, another date." Harry joked slyly. Louis scoffed, hitting him in the arm. 

"You shithead." 

"I'm just kidding!" Harry said holding up his arms, trying to defend himself from Louis' attack. "I am busy in the afternoon, though. I got a car appointment at 12, then I have to buy a birthday gift for my mum. Two dates in one day will have to be a second date kind of thing." Louis nodded. 

"I'm going to hold you to that." 

"I hope you do." Harry teased. Louis just grinned at him before looking down at his tray bashfully. Harry felt like a pile of infatuated mush. He was so head over heels for Louis. "So, 6 o'clock at The Ledbury. I can pick you up since I'm such a gentleman." Louis looked back up at him. 

"6 o'clock." He repeated contently. 

And Saturday night couldn't have come soon enough. Louis couldn't even sit still, he was so nervous and excited! He practically ran a track in his floor with all his pacing. He thought his heart was actually going to burst out of his chest when he heard the buzzer ring. 

He slid his phone and keys into his pocket. He left his apartment, and could see Harry standing outside the door as he walked down the stairs. He looked so handsome. He was wearing black slacks that fit him nicely, and a long sleeved, maroon button up. Louis opened the door and stepped outside, eliciting a smile from Harry. 

"Hello there, handsome." Louis felt himself blush. He was wearing black jeans with a navy button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. 

"You look very handsome too." He replied bashfully. 

"Shall we?" Louis laughed softly, nodding. They went to Harry's car and drove to the restaurant. As soon as they were seated their waitress approached them and asked them what they wanted to drink. "I'll take a glass of Pinot Noir." Harry requested. 

"Make it two." The waitress nodded and left the table. They both opened their menus. "I can't believe we're on a date." Louis admitted. "Like, I still feel like I have to hide my feelings from you, like you can't know that I like you." 

"I just feel like a school girl, getting a giddy rush when you said I look handsome."

"Well, you look handsome everyday." Harry smiled up at him from behind his menu. The waitress returned and placed their wine glasses down. After requesting another couple minutes to look over the menu, she left again. Harry picked up his glass, and Louis followed suit. 

"To our first date." They clinked their glasses. 

"May there be many more to come." They each took a sip before placing them down and looking at the menus. 

"What looks good?" 

"The Berkshire roe buck sounds really good. I think I might order that."

"Ooh, yeah, I was eyeing that one, but I think I'm gonna get roast scallops." The waitress returned and they ordered just those dishes before handing away their menus. Harry picked up his wine glass and took another sip. "When did you first realize you were attracted to me?" He asked Louis with a smug look. Louis' eyes widened at him, then he picked up his wine glass. 

"I'm going to need more wine if this is what we're going to be talking about." He joked taking a gulp. 

"I'm just curious, you must want to ask the same." Louis nodded. 

"Honestly, from the moment I first saw you and heard you speak I thought you were the cutest guy I had ever seen." Louis explained. "But...it wasn't until we started having lunch together everyday that I truly got to know you and thought...shit, I really fucking like this biology teacher." Harry laughed. "I just adore your accent, and I love how headstrong you are, how you really don't take any shit from anyone, and you're so funny, and kind, and I love being with you and around you, because you bring out a side of me I never see with anyone else. In the last four years you've become my best friend, and I want whoever I end up with to be my best friend."

"You're such a sap." Harry teased. Louis turned red and glanced down at his wine glass. He took a deep breath then looked up, locking gazes with Harry. 

"When did you realize you were attracted to me?" 

"Same as you, the moment I saw you I knew I wanted to chat you up. I too think your accent is adorable, I could listen to you talk forever." Harry said. "Plus you always look so dapper, did you really think the technology from England to American differed so vastly? No, I just wanted an excuse to get you in my classroom, and look where it led us. If I didn't have lunch with you everyday I'd probably combust, die of boredom." 

"So you did know how to work the Smart boards. You sly dog." Harry smirked. 

"But I actually was foggy on how to get my laptop screen connected to it to project it on the board. That wasn't a lie." 

"Oh, okay, cause I totally believe you." 

"I'm bein' serious!" Harry exclaimed through his laughter. Louis just smirked, picking up his wine glass and taking a sip. 

"Okay, yeah." 

"Tosser." Louis laughed. 

"Not sure what that's supposed to mean, but okay, sweetheart." Harry chuckled. He sat back, crossing his legs. 

"How much controversy do you think this is going to stir up?" 

"How do you think the students will find out?" Louis countered. Harry grinned at him. 

"Obviously when I kiss you in the middle of the commons on Monday." He teased. "Or should it be the next assembly?" 

"Ooh, what about at prom?" 

"But that's so far away, we're only 3 weeks in and prom is in April." Louis nodded. 

"You're right, there's no telling we'll last that long." Harry kicked him in the ankle under the table. Louis' face scrunched together in pain and he reached for his ankle. 

"Don't tell me you didn't deserve that." 

"I didn't deserve that." Louis challenged. 

"Well I think you bloody well did." They both smiled at each other. 

"You're bloody cute." Louis said mimicking Harry's accent. Harry was in a fit of giggles. 

"Good effort."

"I've been practicing." 

"You're pretty bloody cute too." Harry said contently. "The cutest, if I had any say. And I do." 

"Oh, stop being so sweet." Louis said modestly, waving him off. 

"Hey, I kept this stuff inside for four fucking long years, I hope you're ready for some tooth rotting sappiness." 

"Well then ditto to you, my handsome gentleman." Their food was brought out and couple moments later, and as they talked over their meals and shared a dessert, they both couldn't remember a time they felt happier. 

When Harry drove Louis back to his apartment at 8:15, he parked in a spot in front of the building. He took a deep breath, and turned to Louis. Louis looked at him, a smile spreading across his lips. Harry escorted him up to the building, and even up to his apartment door on the second floor. When they got to it Louis pulled out his keys, then looked up at Harry. 

"Would you per chance like to come in for a nightcap?" Harry grinned back at him, nodding his head. 

"Oh, I'd love to." Harry wasn't expecting Louis to invite him in, but nonetheless he stepped into Louis' apartment behind him. They removed their shoes and tossed their jackets up on a wobbly coat rack by the closet. 

"Any preference? I know how to make a killer tropical orgasm. It has rum, vodka, pink lemonade, and strawberry daiquiri." Louis stood at the kitchen counter, pulling down two glasses then turning to face Harry. 

"Sounds orgasmic." He joked. "I'll take two." Louis smiled to himself. He began to mix together the drinks, and two minutes later he was handing Harry a glass with the pink concoction. He waited anxiously as Harry brought the glass to his lips, took a sip, then looked like he was pondering whether or not he liked it. "It's good." Louis could breathe again. 

"Would you like to sit in the living room?" 

"Is that the only option?" Harry asked. Louis smiled at him, giving him a curious look. 

"Where do you want to sit?" Harry drew in a breath, glancing around the small apartment. 

"Let's sit in the hallway." Louis laughed. 

"You want to sit in the hallway?" Harry nodded. 

"It's different." He simply said before walking over down the hallway, then stopping and slowly descending to the floor, crossing his legs. Louis followed suit, sitting down across from him—well, not directly across, the hallway wasn't that wide. 

"Is this how you do things in England?" 

"Only in southern England." Harry joked back. "At least your hallway is carpeted." Louis smiled in amusement, taking a sip of his drink before placing it carefully beside him. 

"Are your hallways usually not?" 

"Depends." Harry took another sip of his drink before placing it down as well. He folded his hands in his lap. "So," He stated. "Did you...enjoy tonight? Would you like to go out again sometime?" Louis gave him a wide smile, nodding his head. 

"Yes, yes, I would love to go out with you again." Harry smiled down at his lap shyly. "You owe me two dates in one day."

"That makes me happy to hear." He said. He picked up his drink again, taking a sip while Louis watched him with a dry mouth and lingering gaze. When Harry put his glass down again, he caught Louis' gaze and grinned. Louis flushed red, turning away bashfully. "Wow, you're so cute." 

"Stop it, are you trying to make me blush?" 

"Kind of." Harry teased. 

"Well, it worked. I'm a 29 year old man blushing like a middle schooler over here." 

"Well it's okay, because I'm blushing too." Louis looked up at him, breathing deeply, and hoping, praying, that he was going to start leaning in at any moment. 

Harry just blinked back at him. His heart was beating faster and faster with every second, and his hands were so sweaty and clammy he thought he might actually drop his glass. Louis just looked so handsome and cute, he couldn't tear himself away. 

"Are you gonna kiss me already?" Louis blurted out. Harry broke out into a grin. 

"Once again, why is it always up to me to make the first move?" 

"I'm shy." Louis batted his eye lashes at him in feign innocence. Harry laughed, raising his eyebrow at him. 

"But not shy enough to bring it up?" Louis just gave him a guilty smile, shrugging his shoulders. Harry picked up his drink, not taking his eyes off Louis as he downed the rest of the alcoholic concoction. Louis, feeling very giddy, quickly finished his own. He shoved his glass aside. Harry placed his down gently before turning back to Louis. He leaned forward, getting up on his knees, and reached out, caressing Louis' soft cheeks with his hands. Louis smiled up at him softly, reaching out to place his hands on Harry's waist. 

Harry kissed Louis softly, relishing in the warmth of his body. It was soft and gentle at first. Louis brushed his thumb against Harry's shirt, pulling him closer. Louis wrapped his arms around him, scrambling up to his knees as well. Harry smiled, brushing his thumb against Louis' cheek. 

Louis wrestled Harry to the ground, straddling Harry's waist as he pinned his wrists to the floor. Harry laughed infectiously, smiling up at Louis. Louis smiled back down at him, leaning down and nuzzling the tips of their noses together. 

"Wow, I feel like a high schooler again." Harry remarked. 

"You don't know how fucking long Ive waited to kiss you.L Louis grinned, leaning down and kissing Harry again. Harry's eyes fluttered shut, and he held Louis' face with his hands again. They made out on the floor, both getting worked up, getting hot. As the night came to a close, they ended up in Louis' bed, where sweeter things ensued in the dark and under the covers. 

The following Monday, Harry was sitting at his desk with a sack lunch in a paper bag sitting beside a stack of quizzes. When the door opened he was immediately smiling, and he looked over to see Louis walking in with a foam tray from the cafeteria. 

"Hey, hey." He greeted walking over to Harry's desk. Harry turned away from his desk. Louis placed his tray down then pulled up a chair. He greeted Harry with a small kiss before sitting down. "I'm surprised you can even sit." Louis teased, raising his eyebrow at him. Harry smirked back at him. 

"I had no problem sitting the other night. Plus, it's not like your dick is that big." Louis gasped, slapping him in the arm. 

"You take that back." 

"I️ can't just lie." Harry teased, smirking at Louis before breaking into laughter. Louis pulled his tray close, picking up his fork. 

"They have quesadilla pizza today, your favorite." He said spooning steamed green beans into his mouth. "I'm surprised you haven't cleared them out." 

"I didn't know they were serving it today and I already brought a lunch from home." Harry pulled his brown paper bag closer, opening it. 

"Aw, you're so cute." Louis said happily. 

"You're cuter." 

"You put a little note in there for yourself that says 'have a good day, sweetie' too? My mother always did that for me when I was younger. It was so embarrassing, my friends always teased me."

"Aw, that sounds so sweet, though. My mum did that occasionally too." 

"What'd you bring?" 

"I brought a peanut butter sandwich, some potato chips, and baby carrots." 

"So healthy and unhealthy at the same time." Louis joked. 

"They balance out so I break even." Harry replied with a smile. Louis smiled back at him. 

“I had a really great time on Saturday.” He said bashfully. 

“I did too. Probably the most fun I’ve had in awhile.” Harry replied. He thought he could actually feel his heart skip a beat. 

“How would you like to be my date to the Fall concert?” Louis asked him. “The freshmen choir is singing Good Night, Dear Heart in your honor practically.” 

“I don’t know, I’ll have to see if I’m free.” Harry said sarcastically. Louis kicked him in the ankle gently with his foot, sticking his tongue out at him. Harry laughed. “I would love to be your date.” 

“Good.” Louis picked up his slice of quesadilla pizza and took a bite out of it. Harry watched him closely. Louis caught him staring and started laughing. “Do you want a bite?” 

“Please?” Louis handed over his food, watching Harry happily as he took a bite then handed it back. “Wow, that’s so much better than a peanut butter sandwich.” 

“I’ll trade you.” Harry gave him a peculiar look, his eyebrow raised suspiciously. 

“You’re really willing to trade the best school lunch on earth for a measly peanut butter sandwich?” He asked skeptically. Louis nodded. 

“This isn’t my favorite lunch, plus I like to see you smile.” Louis picked up his slice of quesadilla pizza and placed it down on Harry’s napkin. He snatched the peanut butter sandwich up, and took it out of the bag. 

“I can only hope to someday be as generous as you.” Harry said making Louis laugh. Harry picked up the slice and took another bite. He wiped his lips with his other napkin. 

"So, how do you think the students will react when they find out we're together?" 

"Their heads will probably explode. It'll probably make it into next months issue of The Star." Harry joked, making Louis laugh. "Speaking of which, we don’t have to tell them directly, right? I don’t like sharing my private life and I don’t want to make it an announcement that we’re together. Like, I think we should just act how we would, and if…a student were to ever see us holding hands, or share a kiss, then so be it. Does that make sense?” Louis gave him a fond smile, nodding. 

“It makes total sense.” 

“Good.” Harry said. “I can’t have my students thinking I’m their friend.” He added jokingly. 

“Gotta keep up that strict, hard ass reputation. You can’t have them thinking you’re a softie at heart.” Louis teased. He pulled his phone out and opened his camera. “Smile!” Harry looked over at Louis holding up his phone, smiling at first then giving him a domineering look while giving him the finger. “You’re lucky I got one before you flipped me off.” Harry tittered with laughter. 

“Quick reflexes.” 

“The quickest.” They both smiled at each other. They continued their lunch, eating and talking in content until the period came to an end. Louis left because he had a class fifth period, and Harry just sat at his desk and graded quizzes until sixth period rolled around. 

At 1:05 his sixth period class all shuffled in and sat in their desks. Harry tidied up the papers littering his desk then set up the PowerPoint with the current chapters notes. He stepped up to his little podium and a student rose their hand. 

"Yes?" The student lowered his hand, smiling mischievously. 

"Did you and Mr. Tomlinson go on a date at The Ledbury?" Harry felt his heart stop. Okay, maybe he didn’t even want the students to know even if they caught them. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"My sister works there, said she saw you there with another man who was Mr. Tomlinson. She graduated here two years ago." He said smugly. Harry swallowed thickly. 

"As much as an invasion of privacy as that is, my personal life does not concern any of you." He said strictly. "But considering it'll come out sooner or later, we did go out to dinner." They all stared back at him in shock, and he was sure he heard some clapping, but it had all turned into a blur for him. 

"You really did? You're together now?" 

"For now." He answered flatly. 

"Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?" A guy asked sarcastically, but Harry still found himself smiling in amusement. 

"No."

"Does this mean you're going to be more laid back, and less strict?" Someone else asked. Harry just furrowed his eyebrows at him then shook his head. 

"Nope, take out textbooks and notebooks. We're going to continue with chapter 3. Page 57." He opened up his own textbook at the podium to the correct page. A student rose their hand. Harry took a deep breath. 

"If this has anything to do with my personal life or Mr. Tomlinson don't even bother asking because I will not answer it." 

"Does he make you happy?" They simply asked. Harry just stood there silently, unsure what the question was actually supposed to mean. The class waited in anticipation for his response. 

"I...he makes me very happy. He's my best friend." He simply replied. 

"Do you think you'll ever get married?" 

"We went on one date-"

"And? Why are you dating? What's the end game?" Someone else called out. Harry wanted to bang his head against the podium. 

"Can we come to the wedding?" 

"No-"

"So there's going to be one?" 

"No, I meant that no, there is no wedding-"

"Yet." 

"Why are you all so obsessed with Mr. Tomlinson and I?" Harry asked flustered. 

"Um, because this whole school has basically been rooting for you guys to get together since you started here and it finally fucking happened." Someone said. Harry rolled his eyes. There was a gentle knock on the door and then Louis popped his head in. The entire class sat right up, and Harry groaned, throwing his arm in the air in despair. 

"Nice to see you too. I left my phone in here." He explained walking over to Harry. He glanced at the students who were watching them eagerly with rapt attention. "What's going on?"

"They know we're together." Harry said through his teeth. Louis broke out into a grin. 

"Aw, already? That was fast. How'd they find out?"

"My sister works at The Ledbury. She graduated two years ago and recognized you." The boy explained. Harry just held his head in his hand, shaking it. 

"Oh, what's wrong, Harry?" Louis asked nudging him in the arm. 

"Nothing, it's just we're running out of class time and instead of going through the notes, I'm standing here being interrogated about my private life." Louis just laughed, and Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

"Oh, come on. Lighten up, Harold. What's the worst thing they could ask?" 

"Well someone asked if they could come to our wedding." 

"Of course they can." The class cheered and Louis laughed, whereas Harry just gawked at him with wide eyes. 

"Louis." 

"Harry." Louis snickered. "What? You don't see us getting married?" He teased. 

"I mean, I see us going on a second date. Marriage is a bit ways away." Harry said through his teeth. Louis gave him a piteous look, patting his shoulder as he reached around a snatched his phone off Harry's desk. 

"Oh, Harry. We're definitely going to get married in the future." Harry just gawked at him as Louis smiled and sauntered out of the door. 

“You’re sure about that?” Louis nodded as he opened the door. 

“I’m never wrong.”

And he wasn't wrong. A year and a half later they were married. And Harry wasn't hardass Mr. Styles anymore. He was hardass Mr. Tomlinson-Styles. And let hell rain down on any person who didn't use his full last name.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it even though it was pretty not exciting :)


End file.
